Blader Guardians
by shirou hikari
Summary: It's all inside...
1. Chapter 1

THE BLADERGAURDIANS!

TH QUEEN OF DARKNESS!!

"Terry come on champ time to wake up!" "Alright dad I'm coming."Terry said as she wore her shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed same Goth punk look same hair, everyone in school thinking she's so amazing.

"Yeah right me and amazing more like stupid. This me is so not the real me, from the outside I'm miss so cool but from the inside I'm really some thing else, for once I would love to wear pink or something frilly but no one will accept that now." She sighed again and left for school.

"Oh my gosh look over there Terry Lee Sharon Harada! EEEeeppp…..oh man is she cool or what." "Definitely did you hear that she totally passed through a mob of bullies bullying a little kid?" "No way!!" "Yes way!!"

"Great there they go again making more and more ridiculous rumors." Terry looked away from them.

At that time a meeting was going on in the guardians room "We need a new queen of darkness the former queen Nadeshiko has already graduated to the senior section." Selena the queen of fire said. The other guardians nodded seriously, "How about that Harada girl from third dark moon year she's in the same year as all of us and according to the rumor she looks like she could fit the bill as the queen of darkness and even if she hasn't gotten a soul beast spirit yet she will eventually." Hillary the queen of light said and Hyuri the princess agreed. "Yes that is a good idea." Agreed Tenten. "I'll go and give her the invitation." Tsumi said and left.

"Excuse me is Terry lee Sharon Harada here?" Tsumi asked entering the room, "Yes I'm her." "You have an invitation to the blader guardians' room this evening."

"Thanks I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER: 2

THE BELIEVING AND THE NEW FRIEND!

"So I'm here because…?" terry asked the other girls sitting at the other end of the table. "Because we want you to be a blader guardian like the rest of us." Hillary smiled. "A blader what?" "Blader guardian." Lin repeated slowly and clearly. "You see we are the girls that help the teens and younger kids who need it, along with our soul spirits otherwise known as bit beasts. There are six elements according to which we guardians are here:

DARKOUS

LIGHTOUS

AQUEOUS

SUBTEROUS

FIROS

VENTOUS.

There are other types of them too." Terry was getting confused minute by minute. "Wait! You crazy or something? Bit beasts what are they?" "They are our partners in fight between good and evil." Hyuri said handing over a glass of juice.

"The spirits are born within you." Saying so she brought out a white egg and a white circular object that looked like a top but with sharp ends.

"What are those things?" Terry asked curiously.

"This is a spirit egg and this is a bey blade." Selena said bringing out her own glittering black and red egg and bey blade out. The other girls brought out their eggs and blades too.

"Come forth!" all of them called out. The eggs began to crack open.

Out came eleven small creatures. Five of them were dragons the other were different and weird creatures.

"Hello Terry." The creatures said in unison. "What the!" Terry jumped from her chair.

"Don't be scared!" Stella and Michelle rushed to comfort her. "They're our soul spirits." Hayai said with amusement.

Hilary got up and said "Ms. Harada allow us to introduce ourselves as the blader guardians:

I am Hillary the queen of light and this is lightous light dragonair the king of light.

I am Hyuri the princess of light and this is my partner hydra the prince of light.

I am Selena the queen of fire along with my partner firous fire dragonair the king of fire.

I am Lin the princess of fire along with my partner griffin the prince of fire.

I am Michelle the queen of water along with the king of water aqueous water dragonair the king of water

I am Stella the princess of water along with my partner ocealeon

I am Hayai and this is subterous earth dragonair we are the king and queen of earth.

Our names are Chichi and striker the prince and princess of earth.

Finally I am Tsumi with my dash and we are the prince and princess of darkness."

At the end of the introduction Terry was speechless, "NO WAY THIS IS SO COOL." She thought.

"You still think we're crazy." Michelle and the others laughed.

"Now I don't. Hey you didn't tell me what the bey blades were for?" "Oh yes so silly we forgot." Hayai explained "When we say 'Let it rip' and launch our bey blades our soul spirits fuse into them and when call out their names, they come out as bit beasts then they don't have a mind of their own and we are the ones to give command." "That's right." Chichi took over "When we call out 'Radiant Charm' and 'Release and Dispel' our forms are also changed, Hyuri demonstration please." "Sure." Hyuri said and put her bey blade into her launcher "3…2...1…..LET IT RIIIIP!" the blade landed with a crash in the bey dish.

"O.K. now HYYYDDDRRRAAA! Come Forth!" "Radiant Charm! 'Release and Dispel".

No longer was there a short white haired girl in a uniform, instead a beautiful long haired girl with a traditional white, light blue and gray colored short kimono with black tights stood. By her side a white warrior male angel fluttered with his angelic wings.

"TAADAA!" Hyuri took a bow with hydra as the others applauded approvingly.

Well the introductions were made and Terry was given her other special occasions uniforms. The school ended and Terry left with making (for the first time in her life) eleven new friends. 'I've a feeling that I'm going to have a lot of fun with these girls, yup, especially that cute little Tsumi.' She thought to her self as she walked home.

Although she was happy she couldn't stop worrying about something, ever since they had called her chest had been burning like as if some one had been hitting her with hot iron.

"Oh well I've never gotten sick before so I shouldn't worry. It's probably the heat." She looked over her concern and walked quickly. Unknowingly that she was being watched by twelve smirking boys.

"I can't believe that she's that new queen." "Believe it Drigger and I saw it and heard it ourselves, right pal?" "That is quite accurate Ray with out a doubt." "I would say she doesn't look too much of a threat to get so concerned about but you can't judge a book by its cover. What do you think Draunzer, Driceal, and Dragoon? Well?" "You're quite right Kai."


	3. Chapter 3

"MEET YOUR ENEMIES!"

What a Battle … What an Ending!

"Oh my gosh!" Terry screamed as she saw a sparkling black and purple and egg beside it. The egg was in two and a black dragon with purple markings on it gazed at her lazily sitting on her lap.

"Oh ohhhhh man you're totally cool."

"Well if you insist my dear." He retorted.

"So like you're my partner and your name is…"

**The dragon sighed "Darkous Dark Dragonair the king of darkness and you the queen."**

"O.K so…ummm… let …me just get ready and then we'll go." She said as normally as she could but she was getting a little annoyed.

Wow he really is being what he really is a snobby stuck up king.

"My dear it's best to warn you that we soul beasts can hear our human partner's so be cautious of what you think." He said looking at her in a way her dad did when he was putting her in her place.

A worried droplet showed up on her head. Dragonair snickered and closed his eyes.

"Okay so now we're going to my school where you'll meet your new weird friends."

"Define the word weird please."

Terry was walking to school with dragonair lying across her shoulders.

"Weird as in a cool as in strangely weirdly…oh I can't explain it they're something like you."

"My dear I am flattered that you think that I'm cool in a strange weird way and if I may say so I think the same of you."

"Thanks … I… guess."

Dragonair looked up at her to see what he was to work with and what he could find in her.

She's miserable, confused all through in and out both no wonder her heart called out to me.

He was staring at her so closely that he didn't notice that he was making Terry nervous.

She was about to say something when she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Owww…hey watch where you're going kid." A male voice called out.

She looked up and saw a tall boy. He had hair of the color combination of grey and black. He had purple eyes, blue triangular markings on his face. Muscular and looked as if he could pass through a cage of lions unharmed at the same time taming all of them.

"Well cat got your tongue?" Terry felt her fake self growing and getting out of control.

She was going to say that she was sorry but what came out was "Watch it yourself dope get out of the way I'm going to be late!"

She said trying to push past him but he was blocking her way "Hold it you've got a strange scent around you."

The boy was keeping a close eye on dragonair who had his ears back and was glaring back.

"That's quite a sense of smell you have there even you have that scent around you the scent of beast birth."

"Darkous I really don't think that you should talk right now."

Terry said clamping his tiny mouth shut and pushing past the smirking boy.

His smile got wider and looked at the sky and nodded.

Terry had just taken a few more steps that suddenly eleven boys surrounded her out of nowhere.

"Hey boys, yup you were right 'Tiger boy' the new queen of darkness and his majesty himself Darkous."

Terry felt her chest tighten. The other boys smiled.

"O.K spill it out who are you, what do you want and how did you know who I am?" Terry asked menacingly her pretty grey eyes changing visibly.

(LET ME JUST TELL YOU SOMETHING ABOUT TERRY AND HER FAMILY FOR ONE OF THE THOUSAND THINGS THEY ARE FAMOUS FOR: ONE IS THAT EYES CHANGE VISIBLY e.g. THEIR EYES GROW DULL WHEN THEY'RE SAD, SLITS WITH SHADOW ACROSS FACE WHEN THEY'RE ANGRY,DULL WITH HUGE PUPILS WHEN THEY'RE IN SHOCK AND EXTREMELY CUTE WHEN THEY'RE HAPPY.)

"To answer your first question allow us to introduce ourselves, boys!"

The purple eyed boy came out.

"Kai Alexander Christopher Hiwatari and my partner Draunzer."

A small red phoenix glided over to his right shoulder.

"Tyson Granger, my partner Dragoon."

A blue dragon appeared on the boys shoulder. He seemed almost like Darkous only he had no wings and long claws.

The boy had long navy blue hair. Brown mischievous eyes and his body structure was just a little different from Kai's.

"My name is Max Tate, and this Driceal."

A small purple and black armoured turtle walked up to Max.

Max was skinny, tall, a little muscular, blond hair, blue eyes and a cute puppy face.

"The name's Ray Con, and this here is Drigger, we're the ones who spied on your girly precious little meeting yesterday."

Drigger was a small white tiger with green markings. Ray's body resembled Tyson's only he was little taller. His long black hair was tied up in a ponytail. He had golden brown eyes.

"Hey there I'm Daichi and this is here is Stratter Dragoon."

Daichi was the shortest of all the guys surrounding her, red hair, green wild eyes and a weird mark on his forehead. His partner was a golden, purple and white dragon which resembled dragoons a little but with purple wings.

"Tala with Wolberg."

"Bryan with Falborg."

"Spencer with Whaleborg."

Tala was blue eyed, devilish red hair; Wolberg was a white wolf with menacing golden glowing eyes.

Bryan: pale blue eyes, pale grey hair, had an evil look to his face.

His partner was a majestic blue, white with a hint of golden falcon. Although there was nothing majestic about him right then. To be honest he kind of looked like a dyed new born chick.

Spencer was a bulky in size, brownish red hair, and small blue eyes.

Whaleborg was tiny evil looking whale. Although how he was surviving without water at that time (don't ask me but to be honest he looked really comical to Darkous, Terry and me trying to walk steadily on his hind fins)

(o.k. I really need to tell you something that I don't really know Michal's, Miguel's and Claud's beasts' names so I'm just naming them my way if you do know please tell me.)

"Hi there the name's Michal and these two are Miguel and Claud and these are our partners:

Majestica is my partner, Batrox is Miguel's and Deltux belongs to Claud."

Michal was tall boy with brownish blond hair, blue eyes. He was also wearing a baseball cap and tossing a baseball from one hand to another.

Majestica was an eagle with a brown and golden color mixture.

Miguel was spiky yellow haired boy with blue eyes.

Batrox was a large bat with the color mixture of blood red, brown and black.

Deltux was two headed eagle.

Claud was silver haired, tall, black eyed evil looking boy.

Terry didn't really know what to make of this but what she did know was that these guys weren't your average bad street punk evil Goth boys they were really pure evil.

"And know to answer your last question we want a battle…a bey battle that is and if we win you your majesty will hand over the beast the blade and everything else along with it." Tyson laughed while dragoon looked away as if bored with everything in his life.

"And if I win?" Terry asked strongly with a hint of nervousness.

Daichi sensed it and grinned.

"Don't worry we guarantee that that won't happen.

Guys let's try to be a little kind to the new comer, hunh, what do you say to that, be kind?"

The boys broke up laughing at the last command and request and even the beasts couldn't help joining in.

Oh man this stinks I don't even know how to do all of this sure Hyuri explained by transforming but not the battle part.

Terry don't worry I'm here you're not alone together we can beat them.

Terry smiled and nodded to the boys in agreement.

They took her to an old abandoned construction site.

"Alright princess time to say good night forever." Claud sneered.

"Let's do it guys!" "Right!"

Kai: Let it rip! DRAUNZER! COMBINATION OF POWER!

Tyson: Let it rip! DRAGOON! LET'S GET FUSED!

Ray: Let it rip! DRIGER! GET READY!

Max: Let it rip! DRICEAL! TIME TO SUB MERGE!

Daichi: Let it rip! STRATTER DRAGOON! LET'S MIX IT UP!

Tala: Let it rip! WOLBERG! LET'S DO IT!

Bryan: Let it rip! FALBORG! FUSION TIME!

Spencer: Let it rip! WHALEBORG! MERGIFICATION

(Lame I know)

Miguel: Let it rip! BATROX! FUSE IT UP!"

Claud: Let it rip! DELTUX! FUSE ITUP!"

Michal: Let it rip! MAJESTICA! FUSE IT UP!"

The boys changed in a blink of an eye.

Kai was in black armour with deep red wings with shades of pale yellow in it. His purple eyes were now crimson slits.

Tyson was in blue armour, his hair had gotten longer, his arms were armoured with Dragoon's long claws.

Ray was in a whole traditional Japanese outfit. Long white Japanese shirt, black pants, and now his eyes were golden slits, had fangs and was wearing a red headband.

Max was in old warrior armour. Deep sea purple with white markings.

He had heavy metal gloves.

Daichi was wearing pale purple and pale blue armour.

The tips of his hair were white and his eyes were more serious.

Tala was in a white fur sleeveless hoody with white pants. Eyes had no pupils but now were ghostly pale. He also had fangs.

Bryan was in a feather blue hoody with golden wings. The eyes were similar to Tala.

Spencer had a piece of a whale's open mouth and the armour was deep sea blue.

He looked more bulky than ever.

Miguel had gotten huge bat wings, black sleeveless shirt, and black jeans with demon's tail and bat ears.

Claud had gotten white wings but his outfit was the same but in orangish color.

Michal had also gotten hawk like wings and his armour was a mixture of brown and gold and blue.

Terry looked at them in awe.

Wow Kai looks really … wait… bad mindy… bad mindy… no getting impress with the enemy Terry!

Terry thought shaking her head.

Indeed bad mindy!

Dragonair scolded her.

"Now then enough of this trash! Terry show your stuff!"

"You got it pal!"

"3…2…1…LET…IT…RIIIIPP!"

"DARKOUS DARK DRAGONAIR. SHOW YOURSELF!"

"ROOOAAAARRR!"

The king of darkness showed his true form in the bey blade.

He was black dragon with deep purple armour, twelve tails, with his majestic wings spreading out with grace and radiance and he was also wearing a purple crown.

Even though he was still in his bey blade the sense of his superiority was so strong that the other beasts stepped two, three steps backs.

"Let's do it pal."

Terry smiled and said:

LUNATIC CHARM! RELEASE AND DISPEL!

Instantly the dragon and she got fused.

The shining light of darkness was so effective that the boys had to cover their eyes.

Terry changed!

Right now she was in a black Japanese shirt, deep dark knee long purple tights. Black long sandals, same color with the same sign as the one on Ray's head band. Her hair grew longer; two braids twisted themselves into existence while the rest of the hair openly flowed freely. Purple markings on the edge of her eyes and four purple streaks in her hair.

Black wings blossomed from her back.

There she was changed both mentally and physically.

"Not bad for starters."

Tala growled menacingly circling her with the others along with their beasts. Terry and dragonair kept each other's backs looking at everyone closely.

Suddenly Tyson and Kai attacked Terry from opposite directions and Dragoon and Draunzer did the same too to Dragonair.

Tyson: Hurricane Claws!

Dragoon: Twisting Cyclone!

Kai: Blazing Gig!

Draunzer: Blazing Tornado!

The attacks were direct hits.

"Aaaaahhh!" Terry and dragonair sailed through the air and landed with a resounding crash. Her bey blade spinned uneasily and reached Terry.

"Terry! Are you alright? Are you injured?"

"Nothing but my dignity. You?"

"Same for me my dear."

She got up holding her sides which were throbbing with pain.

They didn't get a chance to recover from the sudden attacks. Max, Daichi and Ray did their fair share too.

Max: Twisting Water Barrage!

Driceal: Gravity Control!

Daichi: Destruction Chaos!

Stratter dragoon: Great Cutter!

Ray: Lightning Claw!

Drigger: Gatling Claw!

Again the hits were direct hits and blew Terry, the blade and Dragonair of the ground and crashing to another construction.

This time the blow was too much for Terry and she cried out with extreme pain.

Terry got to her feet shaking with pain. Dragonair looked at got worried; this was too much for a girl who was just a beginner.

Tala and the others joined in

Tala: Frost Bite!

Wolberg: Ice Prison!

Bryan: Wings Slicer!

Falborg: Torturing Feather!

Spencer: Swallowing Ocean!

Whaleborg: Tsunami Spiral!

Michal: Majestic Death!

Majestica: Angelic Fury!

Claud: Double Flame!

Deltux: Double Hell!

Miguel: Bat Screech!

Batrox: Whispering Death!

Those were directs too. The attacks came straight for Terry but dragonair came in front of her

"CASTLE WALL!"

The attacks crashed into the large barrier that dragonair had created round her and her blade slammed the boys bey blades that had surrounded her.

"Terry now it's our turn!"

"You got it Darkous" she smiled and finding her inner strength

Dark Ember!

Thousands of tiny wings erupted and attacked the boys unforgivingly.

"Aaaaahhh!"

"What the heck!"

"Get these stupid things of me!"

"A little busy pal!"

"Yeow!"

This time looking at Kai and Tyson:

Inner Darkness!

A black shadow came from within her, dragonair and her bey blade. They attacked the two boys, their beasts and bey blades without any mistake of mark.

When all of it finally ended the boys and Terry were out of strength and breath.

"Not bad at all." Kai smiled at her in a way which got her really confused.

He nodded to the boys and one by one they vanished.

"That was a little too weird." Dragonair said back in his miniature form and climbing on Terry's right shoulder. "You can say that again. I…Aaaaahhh!"

"Terry what's the matter?"

"Those jerks are so dead when I see them next time. They've made me three hours late for school."

Dragonair couldn't help laughing at such a ridiculous outburst after such a tiring battle. Terry pouted then burst up laughing too. Together they went to school thinking of a way that no teacher would notice them coming to school so late.

WELL THAT'S THAT HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER.

I'M SO SORRY THAT IT'S TAKING SO LONG JUST BE PATIENT I'M BEGGING YOU BECAUSE I'M JUST A STARTER AND SERIOUSLY I AM HAVING A REAL HARD TIME THINKING UP OF NEW CHAPTERS , THEIR TITLES AND WHAT TO PUT IN THEM.

PLEASE READ THIS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT.

PEACE I AM SOOOO…OUTTA HERE!

"FRIEND OR FOE?"

"What?"

All the guardians screamed. They were staring open mouthed at the principal and the twelve boys behind him who weren't looking happy even in the slightest sense. It was three days after Terry's battle against Kai and his friends. And they were the same scowling boys.

The principal sighed and said "Look girls I know you have a big grudge against these boys although for what reason I don't know and to be on the safe side don't want to know. But grudge or no grudge you have to help them since it is your duty as the guardian council of this school; you will still remain the council even when you're in the boys previous years. And you have to make a good impression on the seniors so that they may remember you well. The masked party is the festivity arranged for the most senior year of our junior and senior school. And these boys are the first year seniors and they need all the help they can get for the fourth years farewell. So, no buts, ifs, ors or ands. Is that crystal clear?"

There was no arguing about it. The girls glared at their rivals well everyone except Terry because Kai wasn't there to glare at.

The boys looked backed expressions full of boredom, and a saying of too bad but we couldn't care less with a hint of mocking superiorness.

"Girls do I have your word?"

"Yes sir."

"Good luck because you'll be needing it."

"You have no idea." Tala snickered while the others nudged each other and tried their best to disguise their chuckles into cuffs.

After school the girls brought the decorations and other equipment to the gym where the boys were waiting for them.

"So your superiorness where shall your humble helpers begin?" Hillary asked while she and the others summoned their beasts from the eggs.

Tyson and Tala smirked at each other and looked up questioningly. Terry looked up too and saw Kai lying on one of the support beams, eyes closed, head phones on and his head nodding to the beat of which ever music he was listening to.

"Hey Kai get down here man the girls are here to help." Tala yelled at the top of his voice. Kai opened his eyes lazily looked down, smiled and jumped from the beam landing gracefully like a landing eagle would.

"So what do you think where should our so called by themselves humble helpers start with Kai?"

"Oh I don't know I guess they should start with the balloons, other decorations going to put the music equipment right in the middle of the stage upfront where it's totally visible." Hillary looked at the equipment and nearly dropped dead.

"That looks as if it weighs a ton."

"Oh no Hillary it!" Max smiled at her "It weighs three tons almost as much as you."

The beasts roared their laughter in agreement. Tsumi and Hyuri grabbed onto Hillary and lightous dragonair to prevent them from doing anything stupid. "Don't Hills we're just going to start fighting and then we'll never see the end of them."

"Yeah that's not going to happen that quickly." A boy said emerging from the equipment. He was young teen with brown hair covering his eyes and glasses perched up high. He had a laptop in his hand. "Hey fellas."

"Chief!"

"Kenny!"

"Hey squirt!"

The other older boys rushed over to the boy called Kenny.

"Ladies meet our computer whiz, Kenny just call him chief." Tyson introduced Kenny who smiled at them nicely.

Lin rolled her eyes while Selena and Chichi made faces of horror making the other girls shook helplessly with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Tala asked.

"Nothing only that it wasn't enough that we're supposed to help you but know there is a techno geek on our hands to baby sit his royal majesty of geekzonia.

"Very funny Michelle let's see how long that funny tongue of yours lasts while you're working your life out arranging this whole gym without any assistance from your little pets." Miguel sneered. Michelle glared but kept her cool and started on the work. The eleven girls took the hint and started assisting.

It took a long time to get all of the music equipment settled on the stage for one thing it seemed like Max was right it did feel like it weighed three tons. By the end of the day the whole gym looked really amazing, everyone was out of breath. The girls were the most tired ones owing to the fact that the boys had barely lifted a finger.

It was nine-thirty by the time they were done. "O.K. now what?" Lindsey asked straightening her back.

"Let's see, well I don't think anything else is supposed to be done, the gym looks really great." Claud said looking around him. The others looked around amazed the girls had actually done a great job going from the fact that they had tried to put as much as pressure on them as possible. "Alright then girls uuuhhh… good job go on home and relax I'm going to have to say that you deserve it." Bryan said.

"And I'm going to have to say that you're darn right we do lazy bones." Stella growled at him.

A worried droplet appeared on his face and he laughed nervously. Selena giggled silently, aside from her no one had ever seen Stella in a really bad mood.

RRRRIIIINNNNGGG! Spencer's cell rang out loudly. "Hello? Oh hey there Mr. Daniel …how's it hang…what…who…oh come on you have…oh? Oh alright understood clearly… I'll tell the others and we'll be right there sir o.k. but I still don't like working for him well alright anything for you sir."

"What's up Spencer you look as if you swallowed a whole of something gross." Daichi smirked. But that smirk disappeared when he heard the news and that smirk turned into a scowl, the other boys looked the same.

Kai became aware that the girls were still there with them. "Well you don't suddenly want more work do you go on home before I change my mind and you something else to do on the gym."

The boys jumped into the air and disappeared.

Kenny was just about to disappear too when Lin suddenly grabbed by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"O.k. now then _chief_ where do you think you are going start spilling what's going on? Who's Boris?"

"That doesn't concern now go on go home." Kenny said nervously, although he had a beast of his own he didn't need to be a genius to know that he wouldn't be able to fight against twelve angry girls.

"Alright if you won't answer then we'll find out on our own, but just in case you try to tell the boys that we're interfering, in I have no doubt something evil, I'm going to have to knock you out." Eileen said sweetly with a huge amount of wrath radiating from it.

With Kenny unconscious. The girls quickly decided to transform and search for the boys.

LUNATIC CHARM!

RELEASE AND DISPEL!

Hillary: white shirt, yellow tights, tiara on head, white markings around her eyes and whit wings.

Tsumi: short purple kimono, slits instead of pupils, black jeans, cat ears and tail.

Selena: red wings, long orange and red shirt, with white shorts, red markings around her eyes.

Lin: hair tied up in a long braid, golden Japanese dress with red and orange characters on her bare arms.

Hayai: brown wings, short white hair, pale yellow pants, brown short kimono, brown markings around her eyes.

Stella: same as Hayai with long black gloves.

Michelle: long black Japanese shirt, blue tights, blue markings around her eyes and white and blue wings.

Lindsey: small pale blue frock, white leggings, and hair like waves of the ocean.

Eileen: green shirt with the same mark on Terry's gloves, net sleeves, dark green skirt, green markings around her eyes and pale green wings.

Chichi: an old ninja outfit in pale and dark green colors, instead of pupils' slits and fangs, long glowing green long claw on right arm.

(You already know about Terry and Hyuri so I didn't bother to repeat their transformations)

"Girls let's go!"

One by one they leaped after one after the other.

"Good work Kai keep up the good work and the vortexes will be opened at no time at all." A purple haired man sneered. He was wearing a black mask on his face.

"Sure thing Boris." Kai replied stonily. They were heating up green emeralds found by Boris. Those emeralds on heating up would open up and the world of the soul beasts and humans would collide, thus humans will be able to see the beasts and so on and so on more of the evil things… you know what I'm not going to waste my time writing what'll happen due to Boris's stupiditiness since you've seen him being stupid already in the first and third bey blade series. :}

No one could actually blame Kai for answering like that to him. None of the guys liked that vulture two faced creep who had gotten them in trouble with Kai's grandfather for losing against a person like Terry who didn't even know the basic ways to fight she had just gotten lucky.

"Quit glaring and keep up the work, I'm going now but those three are still here to keep an eye on you."

"Sir yes sir." The boys replied as cool as possible.

_Those three_ were girls sitting high up on some beams. Kurori, Amaia and Alicia.

Kurori was a white haired, ghostly complexion pale blue eyed vixen with her partner Kiena with her. Alicia was a red haired, pale brown eyed she-wolf with her partner Regina. Angela was a black widow sorceress with her partner Aracnea.

None of them liked the boys and let's just say the feeling was mutual.

"Oh man the three witches of the west looking over us like a bunch of vultures." Miguel exclaimed angrily. Michal smirked "You forgot the words hideously, gruesomely ugly vultures my dear compadre!"

The boys broke out howling with laughter.

"Laugh it up boys! This is just punishment for being beat by an amateur." Alicia said maliciously who got daggers stared at as an answer which she chose to ignore and to which the other two returned with malicious grins.

"Any ways…"

"White Cross!"

"Superial Order! Knowledge of Light!"

Two voices called out. BOOM!

The three girls and their partners were thrown right off the beams straight in a mud hole.

All of them looked up and saw Hillary and lightous dragonair smiling down at them.

"Had a nice landing?"

"What the …?" the three screeched. From behind Hillary the other guardians came out laughing their hearts out.

The boys clutched each other and howled trying their best not to fall.

"For a big dopey dweeb you're not bad Tachibana!"

Tyson grinned at her in an unusually sweet way. "Errrr… thanks I guess." She replied.

"You'll pay for that you little inferior twerp! Girls?" "Ready!"

Kurori, Amaia, Angela: LET IT RIP! LET'S GO AND GET MERGED!"

Kurori was in a red short dress with vixen fangs and claws.

Amaia was in a mixed colored dress of purple, red, white and blue short fur with white fangs.

"Wow from hideously gruesome to majorly utterly colossal sized gruesome." Chichi said making a face and the others faked shrieks and hid their faces behind their hands.

"What are you idiots waiting for transform now!"

The boys looked at each other in grimace and shrugged they didn't have a choice but to obey so did as the vulture queens of something and and well…(I'm really sorry but there are no words for the likes of them so just imagine them awful with your own lunatic imagination )

"'Please stop you have no idea what you're doing, how much chaos you're going…" Eileen was cut off by Bryan "Ya ya we know what we're doing but thanks for trying to stop us by being nice but alls doomed that ends doomed."

Saying that confusing statement he attacked with the others.

"Double flame!"

"Bat screech!"

"Majestic death!"

The attacks hit Michelle, Selena and Hayai full in the face. They crashed into a building leaving it in rubble.

"O.K. being nice didn't get us anywhere and since now I'm mad let's get this party started ready girls?" "OH YEAH!"

Michelle and Lindsey formed a large wave: TSUNAMI CHAOTIC DESTRUCTION!

Their partners: WATER SLICER!(ocealon) HEAVENLY OCEAN!(aqueous)

(Well I hope that you have enough imagination that a really humongous fight started and so on and so on…)

"Dark Ember!"

"Dark Lightning!"

"Poison web!"

"Soul Destruction!"

The attacks threw Terry and Darkous high in the air. They tumbled into a heap.

Terry groaned and tried to get up but the web clinged to her. She could see the poison son every strand, her skin had been touched by the poison too.

Darkous was in the same position.

"Darkous are you alright?" "Not so good I feel as if my whole body is being drained of its energy and the poison is seeping through my armour and into my skin."

"I feel your pain pal."

Terry said trying to get up. But all of her efforts were in vain.

"Awww… what's the matter can't their majesties get up? That's just fine it just a big boost for me to finish you off with a final…

POISON ARROW!"

Terry looked up and saw two black arrows drenched in poison coming straight towards them.

"Not good!"

"Blazing Feather Protect!"

Kai and Draunzer to the rescue!

_Yay… wait a min… what the… isn't he supposed to be the bad guy?_

Terry's mind was blank.

"What the heck do you think you're doing Hiwatari?"

"Sorry Alicia but the kid is my prey so I'm going to have the fun of burning her like charcoal to the core." Kai looked up and she saw something in his eyes that made her take a step back.

"Get out of the Draunzer I'm quite famished for a kill."

"My humblest apologies Aracnea but Darkous Dark Dragonair belongs to my death trap not to yours so I'm going to have to ask you to back off!"

"TWISTING CYCLONE!"

"HURRICANE CLAWS!"

"WHITE EMBER!"

"BLOSSOMING WHITE FEATHER!"

Alicia was slammed to the ground by the unconscious bodies of her friends. Their beasts were already in their miniature forms and were crawling back to them painfully.

"Well what's your excuse Tyson?"

"He wasn't aiming for them at all human child!" Dragoon drawled out "He was just aiming for the Tachibana girl, she ducked and the attacks hit these two because of their stupidity they got in the way. Not that they don't deserve it the little high maiden spoilt little brats."

Tyson turned shaking and faking a cough.

Hillary looked at the others and her confused look was reflected by the other injured girls.

Alicia glared around and then disturbed with the unconscious bodies of her friends.

"Well that was fun." Tyson smiled at the other boys who howled with laughter in agreement and still howling crazily vanished one after another.

Tyson ruffled Hillary's hair and vanished giving a sly smile to Kai who returned with a nod. Kai was the last to disappear but not before giving the same smile to Terry he had given to her after their first battle.

(AT NIGHT…AT THEIR OWN HOUSES HILLARY AND TERRY ARE IN THEIR ROOMS WHEN SOME ONE COMES –A- KNOCKIN)

Hillary: Come in.

Tyson: Well thanks I will.

Terry: Enter at own risk.

Kai: Well that's a homely welcome.

Hillary (scrambling up from her bed): Tyson what the heck do you think do your doing here?

Tyson: I came here to give you a little invite.

Terry: You! Get the heck out of here before i…

Kai: Take it easy princess I just came here to give small invite.

Hillary: to what?

Tyson: to the masked ball that's what squirt the entertainment you had given us today was a blast so me and the others thought that you might be able to do the same thing at the party.

Terry: is this a joke?

Kai: nope no joke

(LIGHTOUS, DARKOUS, DRAGOON AND DRAUNZER LOOKING FIRST FROM ONE TO THE OTHER HUMAN TEENS SMILING AT THE COMICAL SCENE PROVIDE BY THEIR HUMAN PARTNERS)

Hillary, Terry: why do you think that I'll honestly come I mean we are enemies after all what if we don't come?

Tyson, Kai: oh you'll come alright.

Coming closer and smiles really gently and ruffling Hillary's hair: you better it won't be any fun.

Coming closer and lifting her chin Kai smiles a really gentle smile: come on. What's the use of turning down an invite to the party? You might learn to have a little fun. 

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK?

PRETTY NICE IF I DO SO WRITE SO MY SELF.

IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, DEMANDS, THOUGHTS OR REQUESTS JUST WRITE THEM DOWN BECAUSE I WRITE FOR YOU AND ONLY FOR YOU.

ONCE AGAIN I'M TRULY SORRY THAT IT'S TAKING SUCH A LONG TIME FOR YOU TO READ THESE STORIES BUT I'M REALLY BUSY SO I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND.

P.S.

THIS STORY IS STRICTLY FORBIDDEN TO BE READ BY PARENTS OR ANY ONE WHO DOESN'T HAVE ANY LUNATIC IMAGINATION AND IF YOU'RE STILL READING THIS EVEN AFTER MY WARNING THEN MAY LUCK BE WITH YOU.

PEACE I'M OUT! ~

WHAT HAPPENS WHEN OPPOSITES ATTRACT


End file.
